Happiness Wedding
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Dans Harry Potter, nous avons vu le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Mais si on découvrait celui de Molly et Arthur? Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont créé la "fratrie" Weasley.


_« Se marier, c'est prendre la résolution de rendre heureux quelqu'un »_

_Henri-Frédéric Amiel_

* * *

**PDV Molly :**

Nous sommes le dix neuf juin mille neuf cent soixante dix. Aujourd'hui, avec ma famille et celle d'Arthur nous devons finir de préparer notre mariage.

Nous nous marions demain. Je suis très excitée. Certes nous avons que vingt ans mais nous nous aimons et en plus, je suis enceinte.

Je suis bientôt au quatrième mois de ma grossesse. C'est un petit garçon. Arthur et moi étions tellement content quand nous l'avons appris.

Ma famille et celle d'Arthur étaient un peu réticentes car après tous, nous n'étions pas mariés.

Et dans la tradition sorcière, certes que nous avons un peu mise de côté, ce point est très important pour nos familles et pour la société. Alors, la semaine suivante, Arthur m'a fait sa demande.

C'était dans un petit restaurant très cocooning. Il m'a fait la plus belle demande que je n'ai jamais espérée. C'était tellement romantique. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et j'en ai toujours, à chaque fois que j'en parle. Tous ça pour dire que demain, je me marie avec l'homme que j'aime. Et qu'on aura une vie que je pense merveilleuse.

Donc, pour en revenir aux préparatifs du mariage. Nous avons déjà commandé les fleurs. De magnifiques roses blanches et de belles lys tout aussi blanches.

D'ailleurs, cela a bien fait rire Lily, venue aider pour l'événement. Car après tous son nom vient de cette magnifique fleur.

Nous avons aussi acheté une petite sculpture de glace.

C'est en fait Poudlard. Car pour Arthur et moi, ce château représente notre rencontre et surtout, là où tous à commencé.

Après la sculpture, vient la nourriture et les boissons.

Arthur est parti avec Frank, James et Remus chercher les boissons. Sirius est en mission et Peter est en voyage et ne revient que ce soir.

Moi, je vais commencer à préparer à manger pour ce midi. Et cette après-midi, je vais le faire pour demain.

Alors, je commence à préparer : des frites, des saucisses et des concombres. Je mets tous ça à cuire et je m'en vais discuter avec ma tante Muriel venue exprès pour m'aider à préparer l'événement.

Elle est arrivée au Terrier hier et ne repart qu'après demain. Elle m'est d'une aide capitale. Je pense que n'y serai jamais arrivée sans elle. Après tous, je n'ai que vingt ans.

Sortant de ma réflexion en entendant les garçons qui rentrent. Je m'en vais les voir et contrôler qu'ils ont bien pris tous ce qu'il fallait et qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés.

Après avoir vérifiée et leur fait savoir que tous été bon. Je m'en vais préparer la table et ramener la nourriture jusqu'à celle-ci. Et enfin, prévenir que le dîner est prêt. Lily, Alice et Sirius viennent tout juste d'arriver pour manger.

Après avoir mangés, les garçons sont allés monter la tente, où aura lieu la cérémonie et la réception, faute de moyen, nous devons utiliser une grande tente qui servira pour tous. Avec les autres filles, nous allons préparer le vin d'honneur, le repas et les desserts pour demain.

Pour le vin d'honneur, nous préparons des toasts, des quantités de toasts, des biscuits apéritifs, de toutes sortes et pour tous les goûts.

Pour les boissons, qui seront les mêmes pour tous les repas, nous mettons bien évidemment du champagne, du whisky pur feu, du jus de citrouille et d'autres comme du jus d'orange.

Pour l'entrée, nous préparons de la nourriture froide comme des légumes ou de la charcuterie.

Comme plat, nous préparons des pommes de terres avec un sauté d'agneau et des haricots verts.

Nous préparons aussi de la salade et du fromage de différentes sortes.

Et pour le dessert, avec les filles, nous préparons une su-per-be pièce montée. Sur celle-ci, nous retrouvons plusieurs goût : fruits de la passion, fruits rouges, fraise et enfin chocolat. Il y en a en effet pour tous les goûts.

Il devait être dix neuf heures trente quand nous avions fini. Les garçons, en plus d'avoir montée la tente, ils ont installé les tables et les chaises ainsi que la sono.

Nous nous sommes ensuite mis à table pour prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Nous mangeons les restes de ce midi, ce qui ne sembla déranger personne.

Puis, nos amis sont tous rentrés chez eux. Et Arthur et moi sommes allés nous coucher, bien-sûr dans des chambres séparées, tradition obligée.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes levés à neuf heure et demi. Nous avons installé la décoration. Et nous sommes allés nous préparer chacun de notre côté. Je mis ma belle robe de mariée.

Elle est d'un blanc nacrée, avec un bustier où résidaient de la dentelle et un collier de perles. Elle est évasée jusqu'au sol et a une petite traîne.

Ensuite, je me coiffe. Pour la coiffure, je boucle simplement mes cheveux roux et rajoute une broche, qui est depuis longtemps dans ma famille. Elle est d'un bleu clair tel que même le ciel d'été n'est pas aussi bleu clair.

Enfin, je mis mes chaussures, des talons aiguilles. Je n'est jamais aimé les talons mais pour mon mariage, événement qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie d'une personne, je peux bien faire une exception.

Soudain, je vis mon père rentré dans la pièce. Il me dit à quel point il me trouve belle. Je le remercie donc en rougissant un , il me présenta son bras, en me disant que c'était le moment d'y aller. Il me dit enfin, qu'il est fière de moi et que j'allais avoir une merveilleuse vie auprès des personnes que j'aime. Je lui souris et nous y allons pour de bon.

Arrivée derrière la tenture de la tente. Je souffle un coup. Puis la musique commence, j'entre dans la tente et j'avance vers, celui qui sera dans quelques minutes, mon mari.

Il est habillé d'un costume classique rouge, rappelant que toute sa famille aimait le type « Gryffondor ».

Arrivée à l'hôtel, mon père donne ma main à Arthur en hochant la tête.

Puis Arthur et moi nous tournons vers celui qui va nous marier. Il prononce le discours, spécifique à tous les mariages.

Puis nous demande de prononcer nos vœux. Ce que nous faisons avec beaucoup d'émotions.

Il nous pose la fameuse question, où nous répondirent oui tous les deux. Puis nous nous passons les anneaux de mariage.

Et enfin, le mage qui nous marie nous fait prononcer le serment qui nous liera, par magie, Arthur et moi pour la vie.

Nous nous embrassons et tous le monde, nous applaudis suite à cela.

Nous changeons ensuite la salle de cérémonie en salle de réception. Et la soirée se passa entre : parler avec les personnes présentes, une cinquantaine d'invités, danser, rire et nous embrasser pour satisfaire nos plus curieux invités.

C'est le mariage de mes rêves. Et je suis sûr que la vie que je vais avoir après ce soir va être tout aussi merveilleuse que ce que j'avais espéré.

* * *

_« Le plus heureux mariage est celui où l'on peut dire : un et une font un »_

_Jean-Napoléon Vernier_

* * *

Xx***Xx


End file.
